The Hard Way
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot. What happens when Johnny Zacchara buys a stake in the Haunted Star and is forced to become partners with Lulu Spencer? Tempers flare.


A/N – Just a fun AU one shot! Thanks to Vee for the idea! Hope you enjoy and leave me a comment!

**The Hard Way**

"Dad!" Lulu called out, walking onto the Haunted Star.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Luke replied, appearing in the doorway that led to his office. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, you know why," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"I assure you, daughter, I do not," Luke countered.

"Well, for starters, it's my birthday," Lulu muttered.

"Happy birthday," Luke smiled. "I knew it was, of course. I was just joking."

"Right," Lulu nodded. "And you know what that means?"

"Presents? Party?" Luke guessed.

"Stop playing stupid," Lulu demanded. "I'm twenty-one and you made a promise."

"You're twenty-one today?" Luke questioned in shock. "That's ironic."

"What do you mean by that?" Lulu asked.

"Well, Cupcake, it's just that you grew up so fast," Luke sighed. "I could have sworn you were turning nineteen this year."

"So you're not prepared to turn the Haunted Star over to me?" Lulu wondered. "Like you promised mom you would do when I turned twenty-one?"

"Look, this guy came by today," Luke started. "He offered me three times what the place is worth."

"You sold the Haunted Star?" Lulu asked loudly.

"No, no," Luke answered, shaking his head. "I sold half of the Haunted Star. I have a partner now. He wants to get the place up and running again."

"What about me?" Lulu questioned.

"I told him about our deal and he's willing to work with you when you take over," Luke smiled. "Of course, he doesn't realize how soon that's going to be."

"I cannot believe you did this," Lulu seethed. "And now you actually expect me to work with some rich guy who's probably an arrogant son of a bitch who thinks he owns the world? Well, he can go to hell and leave me his half of the casino because it's supposed to belong to me completely."

"Everything okay out here?" a man asked, practically appearing out of nowhere.

"Mr. Zacchara, I thought you were going to wait in my office," Luke muttered, glancing between his daughter and her new business partner.

"Well, it was taking you an awful long time to come back with those drinks," he replied. "And then I heard shouting from this one here."

He nodded toward Lulu and she glared at him.

"The name is Lulu, not this one," Lulu growled. "And you are?"

"The arrogant son of a bitch who thinks he owns the world," he answered smoothly. "But most call me Johnny Zacchara because they're too scared to say what they really think."

"Let's get one thing straight, Zacchara," Lulu said, walking to stand in front of him.

"Lulu," Luke warned, but she ignored him.

"I'm not scared of you or anyone else," Lulu continued. "If you think I'm going to share this place, which is rightfully mine as of today, with you, you're dumber than you look. And you look pretty stupid to me."

"Well, Lulu," Johnny chuckled. "Your father and I already signed the paperwork. We were just about to toast to celebrate. So if you don't want to share, I'd be glad to buy you out all the way. But if you do want a stake in this place, I suggest you suck it up, be a good little girl and play nice with others, rather than acting like the spoiled brat it seems you are."

"I'm not a little girl," Lulu muttered. "And I sure as hell don't play nice. Not when it comes to getting what I want."

"Is that some kind of a challenge?" Johnny asked.

"You're damn right, it is," Lulu nodded.

"Consider it accepted, then," Johnny smirked. "And let me warn you, I don't lose."

"You've clearly never gone against a Spencer then," Lulu replied, wearing a smirk of her own. "So, let me warn you. I'm the most stubborn person you've ever met and you'll regret the day you ever accepted this challenge."

"Doubtful," Johnny scoffed, brushing past her. "Mr. Spencer, it's been a pleasure. I'll be by soon."

"Hopefully I'll still be alive," Luke mumbled, feeling Lulu's icy stare.

Johnny exited the casino and Lulu made her way back over to Luke, her face angry, but her eyes lit up in excitement.

"What are you cooking up in that head of yours, daughter of mine?" Luke wondered.

"Just thinking about how excited I am to be running this place after all this time," Lulu smiled, feigning innocence. "And about how fun it's going to be to make Mr. Zacchara leave here running scared."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Luke questioned.

"One way or another," Lulu shrugged happily.

"I bet that way is going to be the hard way," Luke predicted.

_**One Week Later**_

Johnny entered the Haunted Star completely ready for the battle he was sure was coming. Luke's daughter was just as much of a fireball as Luke had described her. Maybe even more so. When Johnny had overheard the shouting and realized how upset Lulu was over the deal her father had made, he had intended on showing himself to back out of it, meaning she would get what she wanted. But then she had insulted him and gotten under his skin in a way few people knew how.

The truth was, he hated more than anything being described as someone who thought they owned the world. He was far from that. The reason he wanted to be a part of the Haunted Star wasn't the cheap line he had given Luke about being bored and wanting a new hobby. It was because he wanted to see what the place looked like lit up from the outside and full of customers on the inside, gambling their money away without a care in the world. He also offered well more than what it was worth to make sure he wouldn't be turned away. And true to the reputation that proceeded him, Luke hadn't turned his money or partnership away.

Of course, he had thrown in the Lulu clause.

According to the paperwork Johnny had signed, when Lulu turned twenty-one the partnership with Luke would transfer to a partnership with her. And because that particular birthday had been much sooner than Johnny had anticipated, he now found himself partnered with a girl who hated him and who he found wasn't very likable herself. She seemed to be judgmental and bossy, not to mention fearless, which in Johnny's experience was never a good thing.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Lulu wondered, pulling him from his thoughts. "Two plus two is four, if that's what was giving you trouble."

"Actually, I was just wondering how a great guy like your dad got cursed with a daughter like you," Johnny quipped. "Tell me, do you take after your mother?"

"No, I'm nothing like she was," Lulu answered. "I'm actually just like my dad, so if you think he's great, you obviously didn't get to know him very well."

"Was, that's past tense," Johnny noted. "What happened to your mom?"

"None of your damn business," Lulu said quickly.

"Fine," Johnny muttered. "Let's get to work."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lulu smirked. "I already planned everything."

"Excuse me?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I took note of the renovations that needed to be done, called people to do them and arranged for them to be here over the next few weeks," Lulu explained. "All you have to do is write a check. Since your money is the only reason my dad wanted you around, I figured I'd put you to the use you were intended for."

"What makes you think I'm going to pay some guys for work when I wasn't involved in the hiring process?" Johnny questioned.

"Because you don't want to go to jail," Lulu shrugged. "And we're co-owners of this place, meaning you have an equal interest. Meaning, if they don't get paid, they put us away equally."

"You're unbelievable," Johnny muttered.

"No, I'm on top of things," Lulu replied. "I've been planning everything about what would happen with this place when I took over since I was fifteen. I had no intention of waiting a week to get together with you to get started."

"I bet you've already picked the night of the grand opening, haven't you?" Johnny guessed.

"You got it," Lulu nodded. "I've even started working on the invitations we'll send out."

"That's impressive," Johnny noted. "And a little sad."

"Excuse me?" Lulu asked.

"You really think doing all this is going to push me out and make me give up my share?" Johnny wondered. "News flash. I'm the most stubborn person you've ever met. And for everything you do to make this partnership hard for me, I'll make it twice as hard for you."

"I'd like to see you try," Lulu challenged.

"Don't worry, Princess," Johnny smirked. "You'll see it soon enough."

Lulu glared at him, making him laugh to himself. He turned and walked out, pleased that Lulu would be left wondering exactly what he would do for revenge.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Lulu supervised as the workers she had hired finished the last of the repairs on the Haunted Star. She was starting to worry because she hadn't seen Johnny in two weeks and if the workers got through by the end of the day like they expected to, Lulu would be unable to pay them.

"Ma'am," one of the workers said.

"Yes?" Lulu asked.

"We're finished," he informed her.

"So soon?" Lulu questioned.

"You said the sooner the better when we started," he replied.

"I know, but this is still a surprise," Lulu muttered, looking around. "Of course, I'll have to inspect."

"Of course," he nodded.

Lulu began checking the room, making sure they had done everything on her list. She pulled out her phone, deciding to call Johnny to ask him if he was planning on coming by, ever. The call went straight to voicemail and she sighed to herself. Everything in the room was perfect and Lulu was starting to panic.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" the worker asked.

"It's perfect," Lulu answered.

"Great," the worker smiled. "We'll be leaving as soon as we receive our check."

"You know, about that," Lulu giggled. "I had no idea you'd be done today and my partner who is responsible for handling that stuff is out of town right now. So, if you don't mind, we'll just mail you the check."

"I'm afraid we'll need the money immediately," the worker replied. "We're due on our next job tomorrow and we're not allowed to start one job without finishing the previous job, payment and all."

"Well, I'm sure you could make an exception just this once," Lulu tried.

"Actually, we can't," the worker said angrily. "But I can call my lawyer."

"Okay, you do that," Lulu sighed. "But it will take days, and we'll get this all settled long before then because I can pay you as soon as my partner shows up."

The worker got on his phone and made a call and Lulu hurried to dial Johnny again. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. Again, his phone went straight to voicemail. Lulu groaned and turned back to the worker, hearing him end his call. He turned to the men working for him and signaled for them to leave.

"He's on his way but he's sending the cops ahead of him," the worker muttered.

"What is your name?" Lulu asked.

"Brian," he answered.

"Alright, Brian," Lulu replied. "What do you say we make a trade?"

"A trade?" Brian wondered.

"Right," Lulu nodded. "You and your entire crew play here for a year for free. Then we don't have to do all this messy lawyer and police stuff."

"And how do I write that in my books?" Brian questioned.

"Wow, are you being serious?" Lulu asked. "This is ridiculous."

"Not to me, ma'am," Brian responded. "This is my business."

"And this is my business which will never get off the ground if you do this," Lulu groaned.

She heard someone coming and was actually relieved to see Johnny walk through the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Lulu said happily, walking over to him. "This guy is going nuts about getting paid today and I couldn't reach you."

"Lulu, I told you I wasn't going to pay for this because you didn't include me in the decision," Johnny reminded her.

"And I told you we'd both go to jail if you didn't," Lulu snapped. "He already called the cops."

"I can't believe this," Johnny muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I need my money," Brian offered.

"How much do we owe them?" Johnny asked Lulu.

"I don't even know, it's in the paperwork in my office," Lulu replied.

"Your office?" Johnny questioned. "Where's my office?"

"You don't have one because you're never here," Lulu yelled.

"Oh, right, because I didn't want to be here," Johnny said sarcastically. "You practically banished me."

"Then why did you come by today?" Lulu wondered.

"Because I saw all the missed calls and I figured you were finally ready to apologize," Johnny answered. "I should have known you just needed something."

"Excuse me, but if you two could stop arguing, I need to take your statements," the police officer, who had entered without them knowing, requested.

"Sir, this is really just a misunderstanding," Lulu tried.

"You owe this man money, do you not?" the police officer asked.

"Yes, but my partner is here now and he's going to pay," Lulu explained.

"Is that so?" the police officer wondered, looking at Johnny.

"Let me ask you a question," Johnny mused. "If I didn't agree to hiring these guys, am I still required to pay them?"

"Do you own this business?" the police officer questioned.

"We're co-owners," Johnny answered. "It's split half and half."

"In that case, no," the officer shrugged. "It's her debt."

"And I won't face any legal charges for not paying?" Johnny asked.

"No, not at all," the officer replied. "In fact, you're free to go, and you might want to. From the attitude she's shown so far, this will get ugly."

"She has a lot of attitude all the time," Johnny muttered.

"Can you afford to pay the man, young lady?" the officer questioned, looking to Lulu.

"No," Lulu admitted.

"Well, I hate to do this, but," the officer sighed, digging out his handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Johnny!" Lulu yelled.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," the officer continued.

"I can't believe you," Lulu growled as the officer handcuffed her.

"All I wanted was to be included," Johnny reminded her. "You're the one who refused."

"So you're going to let me go to jail?" Lulu asked.

"Now I can do things the way I want to," Johnny replied.

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" the officer finished.

"Does it even matter?" Lulu countered.

"You're supposed to say yes," Johnny whispered.

"Oh, shut up," Lulu muttered.

"I'm the only person who could help you, and you want me to shut up," Johnny nodded. "You know, I've heard you catch more flies with honey."

"Are you going to help me?" Lulu wondered.

"Are you going to start treating me like a partner?" Johnny countered.

"Yes, okay, whatever you want," Lulu sighed.

"You promise?" Johnny pressed.

"Yes, I promise," Lulu muttered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Johnny smirked. "Okay, Greg, let her go."

"I can't believe that worked," Greg, the officer, laughed.

"What?" Lulu questioned.

"We're going to let you two work this out," Brian chuckled as Greg released Lulu from the handcuffs. "Let's go, Greg."

The two walked out and Lulu immediately hit Johnny as hard as she could.

"You tricked me," Lulu said angrily.

"I told you not to challenge me," Johnny replied. "You can't win."

"You made me think I was going to jail," Lulu continued.

"Are you going to whine about this forever?" Johnny asked.

"I was handcuffed!" Lulu screamed.

"I have friends who like to help out when I need them," Johnny shrugged.

"What about his money?" Lulu wondered.

"I paid him last week, and added a little extra so he would do this for me," Johnny answered.

"I can't believe you," Lulu pouted.

"You didn't think I could outwit you?" Johnny laughed. "Get used to it, Princess."

"You can't outwit me," Lulu spat. "You can only outspend me."

"Keep thinking what you want, but it doesn't matter," Johnny replied. "You promised to treat me like a partner and I'm going to make sure you don't go back on that. Which means, I want to discuss the date for the grand opening. And, see the invitations you started."

"The date for the grand opening is set," Lulu said firmly.

"When I say it is," Johnny argued. "Now, you've had a rough day. I'll come back tomorrow."

With that, Johnny turned and left the Haunted Star, leaving Lulu to stew in anger. And thinking of what her next move against him would be.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Johnny smiled as he looked around the Haunted Star. It was going to be a fantastic opening night. It had been a rough two weeks, but he had battled through the arguments with Lulu because he knew the moment when everything was ready would be worth it. And it was.

"I may not like you," Lulu muttered, coming to stand beside him. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I hate you."

"Thanks," Johnny said sarcastically.

"But, despite my feelings," Lulu continued. "We did good here and I'm excited about tonight."

"Same here," Johnny said, smiling slightly. "What do you say we call a truce for the night? For the sake of the customers?"

"Fine," Lulu agreed, offering her hand.

He shook it and she walked away to do something. Luke entered the boat and he smiled when he saw Johnny.

"I had my doubts about your ability to work with my daughter after witnessing that initial meeting," Luke admitted. "But this place looks great."

"She certainly did her best to run me off, but I stuck it out," Johnny laughed.

"I don't think it's anything personal, kid," Luke offered. "She's just always been really independent."

"Like you?" Johnny guessed.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"Is that where she gets the stubborn gene, too?" Johnny wondered.

"You better believe it, Junior," Luke smirked.

"Well, like I said, I can take it," Johnny replied. "It's actually sort of fun to mess with her."

Luke just laughed and walked over to Ethan to order a drink. Lulu's brother had proven to be a fantastic bartender, so he had been hired, along with some dealers. The place was ready for business as soon as the customers arrived.

"I thought I would greet people, since I know more of the town than you do," Lulu said, coming to stand next to him again.

"Why can't we both do it?" Johnny asked

"One of us should mingle," Lulu replied.

"Doesn't it make more sense that the one who knows more people should mingle?" Johnny questioned.

"Why does everything have to be a fight?" Lulu countered.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable," Johnny sighed.

"You don't know the meaning of that word," Lulu argued.

"Now who's trying to start a fight?" Johnny wondered.

"Perhaps one of you could get me some olives from the storage room?" Ethan cut in, nodding his head to the few people who had already wandered in.

"Johnny, you want to handle that?" Lulu asked.

"Actually, sis, why don't you get them?" Ethan suggested.

Lulu looked at him in shock, but stalked off anyway. Johnny sighed to himself again and Ethan laughed.

"Why does she listen to you?" Johnny questioned.

"Because she doesn't have to prove herself to me," Ethan said simply. "Damn, I needed cherries, too."

"I'll go get them," Johnny offered, walking toward the storage room.

Ethan winked at Luke across the room and Luke followed behind Johnny. Johnny entered the storage room and Lulu immediately glared at him.

"Come to check up on me?" Lulu asked sarcastically.

"Ethan wanted cherries, too, so I came to help," Johnny replied.

"Well, I'm errand girl, so I would have just come back later," Lulu snapped.

"Fine, why don't you just get them now and I'll get back upstairs?" Johnny yelled.

He turned just in time to see the door slam in his face and he heard it lock immediately. Still, he turned the knob, praying it would open. He beat on the door, yelling for whoever had locked them in to open it again. He kept at it for five minutes, but no one came.

"Would you shut up?" Lulu requested. "I'm getting a headache."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be in here for the whole night," Johnny muttered. "Especially not with you."

"Really?" Lulu questioned. "Because being in here with you is my dream come true."

Johnny rolled his eyes and slid to the ground, leaning against the door. Lulu mimicked his position all the way across the room, leaning against a shelf. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring at the floor in front of them.

"I wonder how it's going out there," Lulu mumbled.

"You mean you wonder if we're making money," Johnny noted.

"Of course," Lulu nodded.

"So why do you think they locked us in?" Johnny wondered.

"Does it matter?" Lulu countered.

"Sorry, I won't make conversation," Johnny conceded.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Lulu muttered.

"Screw you," Johnny yelled, standing up. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You got me handcuffed for starters," Lulu screamed, getting to her feet as well. "Not to mention stealing half of what should be all mine when it comes to the Haunted Star."

"Oh, would you get over that already?" Johnny demanded. "It's not like I did anything on purpose. Your father is more to blame than I am."

"You're really going to blame my father?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"I don't want to blame anyone, but you're intent on doing just that," Johnny replied. "So what I'm saying is, you should think about who it is you're blaming."

"Why does it matter to you who I blame or if I hate you?" Lulu wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Johnny scoffed. "I'm just sick of your constant insults."

"Why, does it hurt your feelings?" Lulu questioned mockingly. "What if I do this?"

Lulu pushed against him as hard as she could and he stepped back slightly. He glared at her and she did it again. He grabbed for her arms as she began punching against him and once he got them he pushed her back against the shelf so she was unable to move.

"Let go," Lulu whispered, refusing to lose the staring contest they were having.

"Are you gonna hit me again?" Johnny asked, breathing hard from the struggle.

"Probably," Lulu muttered, trying to keep her eyes on his rather than sneak a peek at his lips which were dangerously close to hers.

"Then I'm not letting go," Johnny breathed before kissing her passionately.

Johnny really had no idea what he was doing. It was like he had lost control and all he could do was kiss her and pray that she would kiss him back. And after being stunned for a moment, she did. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss, suddenly realizing that everything he hated about her, he also loved. And her mind came to the same conclusion about him.

Their lips battled and their heated kiss lit a fire inside them. He finally released her arms in favor of running his hands along her back. Her hands didn't move much, immediately making their way to the buttons of his shirt and releasing them as quickly as she could. When she finished, she pushed his jacket and shirt off in one motion and smiled at her reward. She pushed him away to take in her prize fully, but it wasn't long before he was pulling her close, desperate to have his hands on her again.

Johnny smiled before their lips met again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her into him. He broke their kiss as he pushed her into a wall, attacking her neck with his lips. She tilted her head so he could have better access to her skin and he took advantage of her movement. His lips moved down to her collarbone and she muttered his name when he bit down gently.

"You look beautiful in that dress," Johnny whispered, continuing to pepper kisses along her skin.

"Thanks," Lulu sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"I want to rip it off of you," Johnny breathed, his hands moving across her back.

"Use the zipper, I don't have a change of clothes," Lulu giggled, pressing her lips to his neck.

Johnny did as he was told and soon the dress was in a pile on the floor. Next, he lifted her into his arms and she kissed him again, making the fire between them explode. Before they knew it, they were on the floor of the storage room, both completely bare and their kisses hadn't stopped. Johnny pulled back, staring down at her and trying to catch his breath before they went any further. Lulu smiled at him and nodded, letting him know she wanted him to continue. He pressed into her and her body immediately arched into his. Her nails dug into his back and he kissed down her throat, using his teeth as well, both leaving their mark on each other. They continued making love with the same amount of passion that had always been present between them. Every kiss erased every harsh word that had been uttered and every gentle touch took away the icy stares that had come before it.

They reached their high together and then he collapsed into her, burying his forehead in her neck. Her fingers combed through his hair as they tried to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Johnny raised up and reached out to pull one of the sheets they used to cover the playing tables over their entwined bodies. He rolled to his back and Lulu snuggled against him, adjusting the sheets so they were under them and covering them.

"This was, um...unexpected," Johnny whispered, leaning his head against hers.

"But not bad," Lulu replied. "Actually, it was amazing."

"Are you complimenting me?" Johnny asked, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Of course not," Lulu smiled, hiding her face from him.

"Still hate me, huh?" Johnny wondered, touching her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Maybe," Lulu muttered.

Johnny smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Lulu settled into his arms, placing a hand on his chest and laying her head over his heart.

"Do you think we should talk about this?" Lulu questioned.

"Depends, are we going to fight?" Johnny countered.

"I don't think we know any other means of communication," Lulu giggled.

"I think we communicated pretty nicely just a few minutes ago," Johnny replied, smirking at her again.

"I guess we did," Lulu agreed.

They fell into a calm silence and Lulu pressed a kiss to his chest.

"So, I can go first if you want," Johnny offered.

"Go first with what?" Lulu asked.

"Admitting that I don't hate you," Johnny answered.

"You don't?" Lulu questioned.

"Not even a little bit," Johnny smiled.

"So, what do you think of me?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, I think you're sexy as hell," Johnny muttered. "Stubborn because you know what you like, which is pretty attractive as long as you don't like things differently than me."

"And then it's annoying?" Lulu guessed.

"It's a challenge," Johnny corrected. "And I like a challenge, always."

"Why is that?" Lulu asked.

"Because anything that's challenging is worth it," Johnny replied. "And you are always my biggest challenge. But right now, this moment, makes everything that came before more than worth it."

Lulu smiled up at him and leaned up to press her lips to his. He kissed her back momentarily before pulling away and smirking at her.

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"It's your turn," Johnny noted.

"Oh, sorry to disappoint you, but I do hate you," Lulu shrugged, smiling despite herself.

"Is that right?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "I love to hate you."

"Do you love to hate me more than anything else you love to hate?" Johnny questioned.

"Yes," Lulu answered.

"Then I'll take it," Johnny replied, bringing her in for another kiss.

"Wait," Lulu muttered, breaking the kiss instantly. "I can say things. I don't have to be-"

"I don't want you to say anything," Johnny interrupted. "I want you to be you. I told you, I find it sexy."

"Even if it means I'm emotionally stunted?" Lulu asked.

"Especially then," Johnny smiled.

Lulu kissed him again and the passion between them grew quickly. He turned to lay her on her back, but they were startled out of their haze by a knock on the storage room door.

"Are the two disagreeable owners ready to be released from their timeout?" Luke wondered.

Johnny looked down at Lulu and she smiled up at him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question and she shook her head, trying not to giggle.

"Luke, let me out of here before I kill her," Johnny yelled.

"Oh, I will so kill you first," Lulu retorted, loud enough for her dad to hear.

"You honestly think you can take me?" Johnny questioned, raising his voice again. "What are you going to do? Olive me to death?"

"Okay, sorry you two, but I can't let you out or your arguing will scare the customers away," Luke sighed. "Ethan and I will take care of the place."

They waited a few seconds to make sure he was out of ear shot and then they erupted in laughter. Johnny connected their lips in a sweet kiss and they spent the rest of their opening night alone on the floor of the storage room.

_**Two Years Later**_

"There's no way they're going through with this," Ethan muttered, glancing warily at Luke as the voices from the deck got louder.

"Honestly, I can't believe they made it to the rehearsal dinner," Luke replied, his eyes widening as Lulu slapped Johnny's chest. "Twelve times she's done that."

"I was taught to never hit a lady, but I'm starting to think he should stand up for himself in some way," Ethan frowned.

"Oh, the wedding is off!" Lulu screamed, storming back inside, leaving a frustrated Johnny on the deck of the Haunted Star.

"Cupcake, is everything okay?" Luke asked timidly.

"It's fine, I just need you to call the list of people who were supposed to be coming here tomorrow and tell them don't bother," Lulu smiled.

"Don't you think you may be overreacting a tad, Sis?" Ethan asked.

"There's not going to be a wedding tomorrow," Lulu explained. "Telling people not to show up seems like the appropriate reaction to me."

Ethan and Luke froze as Johnny entered the boat once more, glaring at Lulu briefly before making his way over to the priest. They spoke softly to each other and the priest nodded and smiled before Johnny walked away. He came to stand by his apparent ex and shook his head at her.

"He said yes, lucky for you," Johnny informed her.

"I knew he would," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "He was already here, why would he have said no?"

"Because he cleared time for us tomorrow, too, and it's not right that we would back out of that appointment," Johnny argued.

"Oh, people do it all the time," Lulu groaned. "But, if you feel that badly about it, after we get married tonight, I'll kill you. Then we can have your funeral tomorrow when the wedding should have been and keep the appointment with the priest. And all the guests could come to that."

"What if I want to be cremated?" Johnny challenged.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off," Lulu noted, glaring at him again.

"You're beautiful when you're angry," Johnny shrugged, his eyes softening.

She blushed under his gaze and leaned up to kiss him sweetly. Luke and Ethan looked to each other, both completely confused as to what was taking place.

"Let's get this going," Lulu begged, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do it tonight?" Johnny wondered.

"Yes, I can't wait anymore, I want to be your wife," Lulu answered.

"Where was this attitude during the year I was asking you and you were saying no?" Johnny questioned. "Or the four months you spent planning the big wedding we're apparently not having tomorrow?"

"Excuse me," Luke cut in, desperately wanting to be filled in. "So you are getting married?"

"Yeah, we're just going to do it tonight instead of tomorrow," Lulu nodded.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Johnny muttered.

"Johnny," Lulu warned.

"Hey, I'm ready to be attached to you forever, my little ball and chain," Johnny smirked. "I just don't see what difference a day makes."

"Could you give us a minute?" Lulu wondered, looking to her father and brother.

They both nodded and excused themselves to talk to the priest to see if he had any more information. Lulu sighed as she prepared herself and Johnny stared at her patiently, waiting for her explanation.

"Last night, after you fell asleep, I was wide awake," Lulu explained. "I got out of bed and went to the living room, thinking I would watch television until I got tired. I turned it on, and there was _The Wedding Planner_. I've always loved that movie, so I watched. But then, when it got to the end, I realized that not just one, but two couples in that movie break up on their wedding day. They've had all this time to think about how it wasn't what they wanted after all and I just...I got scared. I don't want to give you any more time to think because I'm afraid you'll realize you don't want to be attached to me forever."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier on the deck instead of picking a fight with me?" Johnny questioned.

"Because, saying it out loud makes it sound ridiculous and I didn't want to look stupid," Lulu answered.

"Well, it is ridiculous, but you're not stupid," Johnny smiled. "I want to marry you, today, tomorrow, whenever you're ready. This life of crazy fights and hot sex is the one I want."

"It's always about sex with you, isn't it?" Lulu asked, rolling her eyes.

"What else is there?" Johnny countered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I hate you," Lulu sighed, leaning against his chest.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, dropping a kiss against her head.

They held each other for a few minutes before Ethan clearing his throat brought them out of their moment.

"Are we having a wedding or not?" Luke wondered.

"It's up to you," Johnny shrugged, looking to Lulu.

"I want the next fight we have to be a fight between husband and wife," Lulu smirked.

"Then we better get married right away," Johnny chuckled.

They took their respective places in front of the priest and Ethan and Luke stood nearby, looking on as witnesses. The priest started the wedding, giving a brief opening and then turning it over to Johnny for his vows.

"The day that I met you, I honestly thought I might go crazy," Johnny smiled, making Lulu laugh. "And not in a good way. You were and still are the loudest, most opinionated person I've ever met. You're stubborn and sometimes impossible. And you're all mine. Ever since you came into my life, I've had more interest in life than I had before. I've been happier. And I've been in love. I promise to love you no matter how loud, opinionated, stubborn, impossible or crazy you get."

"Lulu," the priest smiled.

"I've hated you since we met," Lulu giggled. "You get under my skin in a way that no one else does and I crave the way you get to me. I need the challenge that you present because it makes me love life. Not just because you can get to me, but because I know I get to you, too. So, I promise that I'm going to be around, annoying you and frustrating you every chance I get for the rest of my life. Because I love you and I know that doing those things makes you happy."

Johnny laughed as she finished and the priest directed them as they exchanged rings. They were both smiling brightly as the priest pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," he finished.

He barely got the words out before Johnny's lips were on Lulu's, kissing her soundly. Their kiss continued for several minutes until Ethan once again cleared his throat. They finally pulled apart, but their arms stayed around each other as they looked to Luke and Ethan.

"I guess we need champagne," Ethan smiled.

"Oh, it's not chilled yet," Lulu sighed. "It's just in the storage room."

"That's a shame," Luke muttered.

"Well, we can meet here tomorrow and do it then," Lulu offered. "We don't leave for our honeymoon for two days anyway. Do you mind Johnny?"

"No, that sounds perfect," Johnny replied.

"Alright, well we can close up tonight," Luke suggested.

"No, no, we'll take care of it," Lulu assured him.

"Okay, well, we'll just give you two some time alone then," Ethan said, shaking his head.

Luke and Ethan left, walking the priest out as well. Lulu turned to Johnny and kissed him again, smiling against his lips.

"Mm," Johnny murmured, pulling away. "You have champagne chilling in the storage room, don't you?"

"What?" Lulu asked innocently.

"Come on, Lulu, you've been planning this all day," Johnny said knowingly. "You want to spend our wedding night in the storage room like our first night together."

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such things," Lulu pouted, pulling away from him.

"Fine, try to lie about it," Johnny continued, chasing after her. "I'll just have to get it out of you."

"No, leave me alone," Lulu squealed, barely evading him.

"You can't stay away from me," Johnny replied, following her down the stairs toward the storage room.

"That's what you think!" Lulu yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Johnny tried to open the door, but realized it was locked. He looked at the doorknob and noticed that it was no longer a door that locked from the outside.

"Lu, what did you do?" Johnny asked.

"I bought a new doorknob," Lulu answered. "It seemed like a good idea."

"Okay, well if you lock me out, it's not a good idea," Johnny laughed. "Let me in and we'll make it a great idea."

"Don't rush me, Mr. Zacchara, I'm getting pretty for you," Lulu called out, readying the room.

"You're beautiful already, Mrs. Zacchara," Johnny replied.

"Mrs. Zacchara?" Lulu questioned. "What makes you think I'm taking your name?"

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice?" Johnny countered.

"It's my decision," Lulu snapped, opening the door and making Johnny's mouth water. "And if you want a wedding night, you better remember that."

"I'm having a wedding night," Johnny said sternly, pushing his way into the room and closing the door behind him. "I'm going to have you, all over this room. Just as soon as you admit you want to take my last name."

"Is that my only option?" Lulu wondered, handing him his glass of champagne.

"You better believe it," Johnny nodded, smirking at her.

"Fine," Lulu sighed. "I want to be Mrs. Zacchara."

Johnny smiled and held up his glass, toasting with her.

"But only for the sex," Lulu muttered before tossing back her champagne.

"Oh, you're just asking for it," Johnny laughed, setting his still full glass down.

She squealed again as he lifted her into his arms and turned to put her against the door. She tried to kiss him, but he moved just out of reach as he locked the door with one hand.

"Do you love me?" Johnny asked.

"Very much," Lulu said, getting serious.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" Johnny wondered.

"Longer if possible," Lulu answered.

"Good," Johnny smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Because I feel the same way."

"Now, can we please recreate the magical first night in the storage room?" Lulu requested.

"I insist," Johnny laughed, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
